Natural Wilderness
by Stalker of Stories
Summary: Five songs, five glimpses into Haruhi and Mori's heads. Mori/Haru written for the Shuffle challenge on HPFC.


Warnings: Cliché, small amount of innuendo... can't think of anything else

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori and her affiliates. Written for the Shuffle Challenge on the HPFC forums.

Natural Wilderness

_**Pretty Girls Make Me Nervous by Prozzak**_

Mori was not the most socially adept of the Hosts. He didn't talk very much, didn't attend many functions, and tended to focus on helping his smaller cousin and practicing kendo.

There were many times when he found he liked a girl, and only once had he ever come close to any such girl to any extent. He tried many times to do... _something_ about her. He had visions of asking her out on a date, but his throat would close up and his heart would flutter.

She was too pretty, too good to be with him. He would try to smile at her, try to talk to her. He was too... too what? He couldn't speak, could barely think.

She made him very nervous.

_**The Boys Are Too Refined by the Hush Sound**_

Haruhi Fujioka wasn't quite as dense as she was believed to be, or so she liked to think. She was quite aware of the boys she had surrounded herself with and considered herself rather lucky in a sense. She let them get away with anything around her, couldn't stop herself from relenting.

They were impossible, amazing... everything.

And one in particular, the Wild Type. He seemed the dangerous sort of boy, deadly sexy (the words made her blush just by _thinking_ them), and amazingly tame all the same.

He was her protector and when she was around him she felt more natural than with any of the other Host boys. She wondered if it was love.

Maybe.

_**Dance, Dance by Fallout Boy**_

His hands were on her hips as they danced across the floor. It was one of the regular Ouran dances, and even though Haruhi was dressed as a boy as she usually was, she still looked very cute. They probably looked weird to the rest of the school, the way they danced to a slow song together, but the rest of the Hosts had danced with their princess.

It really was his turn, Mori felt, to dance with her.

She leaned a bit further in and he blushed slightly, but she wasn't looking up, instead watching the rest of the school. She was so natural all the time, so adorable, and...

He wrapped his arms a bit tighter to accommodate her new position.

The song ended and she was soon in the arms of the Hosts' King and Mori sighed.

_**Candyman by Aqua**_

Haruhi watched from the corner of her eye as Mori placed a tray of cakes in front of Hani. It was cute, the scene they made together.

She had never been much on sweets. Sure she could appreciate them at times, but they were often too much and she would only eat a little before she reached an overload. She felt that Mori was sweet though, and in a way that she would never get enough.

Her gaze returned easily to her customers, even though she wanted to keep watching, and spoke with them about little things of no importance.

A soft cough behind her caught the attention of the entire group of girls, and they looked.

Mori was standing over Haruhi's shoulder with a platter of cakes that he set easily on the table. "Enjoy," he said with a small bow.

Haruhi wasn't going to disobey.

_**Shut Up and Sleep with Me by Sin with Sebastian**_

They were the only ones still in the third music room, which was odd considering Mori ALWAYS had Hani with him, but he didn't because Hani had a karate thing. Haruhi, likewise, had managed to shake off Tamaki and the twins.

They cleared the dishes and things from the club room without speaking.

In the small kitchenette that really had no business being in the music room but was anyway, they set a steady rhythm for washing the dishes. As the last dish was dried, Mori did something unexpected.

He spoke.

"Your hands are all pruny," he voice had an odd amount of emotion, and he was smiling a charming smile that Haruhi had only seen once in her entire time with the Host Club. Even as the blood pounded in her ears, she sent him a shaky smile.

"Are you sleepy, Mori-senpai?" It was the only logical explanation.

"Only if you'll sleep with me," he replied, that same charming smile was on his face, but it suddenly seemed far more... sinister?

Haruhi blushed and nodded slowly.

And that was how Mori woke up to find his head in the lap of the girl he had come to love, her fingers tangled in his hair, and he smirked slightly as she slept. He hadn't been sleepy, but...

Well, she certainly hadn't refused, had she?

**Author's Note: Yeah... saw this challenge and I was like XD The fact that the last song that came on was Shut Up and Sleep with Me was just a bonus and made me giggle. But geez, those songs whizzed by!**


End file.
